Last Resort
by Dark Scimitar
Summary: One of the rebels finally snaps. Will the 'Courageous Seven' become the 'Courageous Six? Please R & R!


**I don't own the Monster Rancher characters or "Last Resort" by Papa Roach**  
  
Tiger stared at the lost disk. Inside he was screaming, crying over his lost brother, but no tears were visible on his scarred face. The others kept at a distance, as his howl to the sky brought no comfort to him. He had tried to keep his feelings to himself, to make sure they stayed buried in him with the memories of the pain he had endured. Now they were threatening to surface again. He had lost his brother once before, and now he had lost him forever. And it was his own doing this time. A single tear traced his scar before vanishing into the thick snow that covered the earth. He receded into his own dark thoughts as the world seemed to slip away. He was at the breaking point.  
  
Genki stepped forward. The youth was concerned for his friend but also saw the need to continue their journey.  
  
"Tiger...?" he addressed his friend uncertainly.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"We have to go." Genki told him.  
  
Tiger made no move to leave and seemed to be almost trembling. Hare stepped forward.  
  
"Those Cabalos might come back." he reminded them, "Let's move now."  
  
"It's not your fault, Tiger." Genki said nervously, "Now let's go."  
  
The words 'It's not your fault' finally made Tiger snap. He turned to them with a fury in his eyes, and also sadness. Then he charged up his Super Torpedo.  
  
"Tiger, what are you doing?" asked Holly with fear in her voice.  
  
Then Tiger turned and in his eyes they saw his intentions. They seemed to burn with fury, and they finally flashed a brilliant shade of red. And to him, their eyes held no pity. He saw them laughing. Feelings and words rushed through his mind. This could not go on.  
  
*Cut my life into pieces,  
This is my last resort!  
Suffocation, no breathing,  
Don't give a f*** if I cut my arm bleeding!!*  
  
The others froze, shocked to see the hate in their friend, the hate for himself.  
  
*Cut my life into pieces,  
This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing!  
Don't give a f*** if I cut my arm bleeding!  
Do you even care if I die bleeding?!  
Would it be wrong would it be right?!  
If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might!  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide!!*  
  
Holly was pleading with Tiger, but he didn't listen to her. He just threatened to blow himself up as Genki, Hare, and Suezo all advanced on him.  
  
*Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind! Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine! Losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine!*  
  
"Come on Tiger." Genki soothed, "You don't want to do this."  
  
Tiger kept backing away from them, snarling as they tried to reason with him.  
  
*I never realized I was spread too thin, till it was too late and I was empty within!  
Hungry, feeding on chaos, and living in sin!  
Downward spiral, where do I begin?!  
It all started when I lost my mother, no love for myself, and no love for another! Searching, to find a love up on a higher level!  
Finding nothing but questions and devils!  
  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind! Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine! Losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine! Nothing's alright!! Nothing is fine!! I'm running and I'm crying!*  
  
Then Tiger spoke and his voice dropped till it was an almost replica of Naga's. They were becoming more frightened and the deadly attack was becoming more powerful every second.  
  
"I...can't...go...on...living...this...way..."  
  
"Tiger-chi, stop!" Mocchi cried.  
  
"Tiger, please!" Holly added  
  
Tiger ignored them, and Golem's request to calm himself. He was too far gone.  
  
*Cut my life into pieces!  
This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing!  
Don't give a f*** if I cut my arm bleeding!  
Would it be wrong would it be right?!  
If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might!  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide!!  
  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind! Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine! Losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine! Nothing's alright!! Nothing is fine!! I'm running and I'm crying!*  
  
That's when Genki and Hare rushed forward and grabbed him. He fought desperately as the attack shot toward the sky and detonated in a massive explosion.  
  
"I...CAN'T...GO...ON...LIVING...THIS...WAY!!!"  
  
They urgently tried to hold him down, as he thrashed and struck them.  
  
"Can't go on...!!"  
  
He was too strong. Genki was now on top of Tiger, trying to keep him from hurting himself.  
  
"Living this way...!!"  
  
Holly and the others looked on in horror as Tiger hit Hare away like a rag doll. Genki closed his grasp on Tiger's front legs but the wolf-like monster was much stronger than him.  
  
*Nothing's al...RIGHT!!!*  
  
Tiger roared one last time to the sky before Hare returned and landed a punch right to his muzzle, knocking him out cold. Genki panted and got off Tiger's chest, testing his sore arms as he did so. Golem walked over and gently lifted the warrior of the wind into his hands, following the others as they set off once again.  
  
Genki started to follow them but stopped and looked back at the lost disk that was Grey Wolf, Tiger's brother.  
  
"We'll take care of him, don't worry." He whispered, "Goodbye."  
  
Then he turned and followed the others, hoping that his friend would soon awaken.  
  
**The star indicates where the lyrics of the song start. This is my first fic and it was harder putting this song in here than I thought so go easy!** 


End file.
